


Two Faces

by The_Mysterious_Mr_M



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Drama, F/M, Political Alliances, Revolution, Romance, War, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mysterious_Mr_M/pseuds/The_Mysterious_Mr_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened if Zero had not been there to rescue Yuki from Shizuka? How would that one event unwittingly unlock secrets that could bring about the destruction of everything Yuki has ever known? New alliances are forged as old ones crumble, and in the middle of it all is a small group that will change the world forever. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been years since she had last set foot inside the old dormitory. Then, as now, she had been there to see someone, both times a vampire of unimaginable power and reputation: a pureblood. But, unlike the last time she had entered this place, she knew there would be no one ready to come to her rescue; no one to ward off attempts on her life and blood, no one to be her knight in shining armor, no one to help her if this desperate attempt failed.

_‘This is for you Zero’._

She knew that everyone who could possible help her were currently entertained at the ball, enjoying themselves like the teenagers that they were. She was utterly alone, there would be no Chairman Cross, or Zero, or….Kaname. She had no one watching her back as she walked into the preverbal lion’s den. She made sure that it would be that way. This was her decision, and her’s alone. _‘No sense in getting anyone into more danger than they are already in anyway’._

She stood on the threshold before the ominous oak door that led to the interior of the old Moon dormitory, still agonizing over her decision. _‘There is no other choice, it’s this or Zero slowly sinks down to a level Z vampire. And if that happens then the hunters and the night class will be after him’._ She felt a chill run through her at the mental image of a blood covered Zero backed into a corner. She gave a sad smile to the cool night air, _‘He’s not the only one with few choices left’._

She could stop what she was doing right here and no one would be the wiser. She could somehow convince Kaname to come with her and then she cou- _‘No! What are you thinking!’_ she mentally reprimanded herself. _‘Kaname has always been there for you, you can’t hand him over to…_ her _’._ She suppressed a shudder at the mere thought of killing Kaname. She sighed, _‘this is the only way…’_

She raised both of her hands to the massive door, and pushed. It swung open without a sound and offered her a moonlit glimpse into the unused dormitory. Shakily she stepped into the house and immediately had to stop in order for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

\--I--

\---o-o-oOo-o-o---

I I

“Look at him!”

“He’s gorgeous!”

“So graceful-”

“She’s stunning!”

“- simply amazing-”

_‘Do they ever shut up?’_

Zero was trying his best to not snap at all the ever vocal Night Class fan club, he really was, it was just that after an hour of their ceaseless babble about how _beautiful_ and _amazing_ the Night Class was, he had reached the end of his admittedly short amount of patience. Quickly stopping himself from thinking about the fastest ways to shut them up – permanently – he switched his focus to searching the crowd forYuki, so unsurprisingly he found himself moving away from the wall and searching for Kaname Kuran. Someone he would rather see six feet under – with a very large hole where his heart would normally be located…

He neared the arched entrance way to the outside terrace, briefly noting the dark shape of the Chairman on the balcony above – only to be blocked by Kaname’s infuriating bodyguard. She was wearing a black strapless dress that hugged her upper body before flaring out just below her waist, with the only opening below her throat, giving just a modest hint of cleavage to the observer. Around her neck she wore a ruby necklace trimmed in silver, the same color as the embroidered flowers that adorned her dress along its edges. The contrast of her dress against her skin seemed to make her light grey hair and pale skin seemingly glow; coupled with the fact that she was wearing some type of perfume that made even his heart race, it was amazing that she hadn’t been asked to dance already. _‘Probably because no one wants to be killed by her,’_ he smiled inwardly to himself, _‘or more likely she wants to be close to the damn pureblood.’_

“Move. Now.” He knew he should be polite, and that his conduct was unbecoming of a prefect, but he was not about to be nice to a monster like her.

“Master Kaname does not wish to be disturbed. So please go away and try not to cause a scene,” her voice was cold and nearly emotionless. Much like his own voice was when forced to deal with the Night Class. It was fairly obvious she did not want to be in his company any more than he wanted to be in hers.

He decided that her statement was not worthy of a response and moved to pass her and head towards the terrace when his path was blocked, yet again, by the vampire. “Master Kaname does not wish to be disturbed,” she said for a second time, this time allowing just a hint of irritation to creep into her voice. Her right arm was flung out in front of him, while her left took hold of his right wrist. (He was pretty sure he heard something pop.) “And he will not be disturbed,” she lowered her voice so that it came out in a slightly more menacing tone, “is that understood?” she asked, while slowly applying more pressure to his captured hand.

Only a few people ever had the authority, audacity or insanity to order him about: his parents and teachers for starters, followed by Chairman Cross, and – as much as he hated her for it – Yuki as well. This girl – no this vampire – did not fit anywhere on that list. Zero’s eyed narrowed, and in just about any other circumstance the person on the receiving end of his glare would have turned tail and run. This vampire didn’t even looked phased. “Move.”

“No.”

“I wonder what’s going on over there? Are they fighting?” Zero barely made the words out as he saw a small group of students standing well away from them drinking some punch and doing a very poor job at not staring. He clenched his jaw in frustration. “I wonder if they’re dating? Do you think that’s what’s going on? A lover’s quarrel?” Zero wasn’t sure who he wanted to physically assault more: the emotionless vampire blocking his way, or the gossiping students using him as entertainment.

Then the band started to play once more and an ludicrous idea popped into his head.

He gave her a predatory smile, _‘Let’s have some fun. It’s only fair after what she did the last time we met. After all, if Yuki is with him then she is relatively safe.’_

Zero raised his free arm and took the vampire’s free hand in his. She gave him a calculating look. His smile widened even more as he leaned closer to her and whispered so that she could barely hear him over the orchestra’s music, “Do you know how to dance?”

The look she gave him made it clear what she thought about his mental state.

\--I--

\---o-o-oOo-o-o---

I I

Everything had a while sheet over it to protect from the dust that had settled over the entire interior of the dorm. Slightly ahead and to her left there was another set of double doors, which were slightly smaller than the pair Yuki had come through just a few moments before. From the glow leaking out from beneath the doors, it didn’t take much guesswork to surmise that someone was in the room. She needed only one guess to know who it was.

Yuki just didn’t want to see that person; if truth be told she wanted to run out of that building screaming, but for some reason she felt she wouldn’t make it out the doors if she did.

She shakily made her way to the doors and grasped the cold handles for support. Her legs felt like jelly and her white-knuckled hands were shaking, her heart was racing and her breath came in short gasps. She was terrified. _‘This is for you Zero. This is so that you and Kaname can both live…’_

She took a few deep breaths to try and calm her ragged nerves, and then turned the handles, and pushed. The sudden bright light stung at her eyes like thousands of tiny needles; she grimaced and looked at the ground, tears filling up her eyes in response to the assault. Then she squinted, and looked up to see the only other person in the room: a smiling young woman sitting on a sofa, as if there was nothing in the world she would rather be doing at that moment.

“You’ve decided?” her listless gaze boring into Yuki, as if searching her soul for any indication that she would flee.

Yuki blushed under such an intense gaze, and slowly nodded.

\--I--

\---o-o-oOo-o-o---

I I

The aristocratic vampire still had her hand around his wrist like a vise. Neither of them moving, Zero just leaning close to her ear, waiting for an answer, but not really expecting one. _‘I cannot believe that I am even thinking this, but she smells good!’_ He paused after that thought and grimaced, _‘I can’t believe that I just thought that!’_ He inhaled her scent again, and was reminded why that last thought had flitted through his head, and waited for her to say something.

_‘What does this human want? He has shown only open hostility towards the Night Class, and now he asks me to dance? Am I not the one who only days ago threatened his life? What is this human playing at?’_ Seiren contemplated all the different things that such a simple question could be disguised as. She knew that if she said yes, that would leave Kaname unguarded. _But_ , if she said yes, she would be able to keep an eye on the only person in the entire school who had a weapon designed to kill vampires. And since said person just-so-happened to also want to see her master dead as well…it really wasn’t a difficult choice.

_‘Kaname has wanted to talk to the female prefect alone for some time, but allowing this prefect to pass would undoubtedly disturb their time together. It seems there is only one course open to me then...’_ “Fine human, I accept your invitation to dance,” Zero gave her another toothy smile, “but only on the grounds that you will not go near Master Kaname this night. Do you find these terms acceptable?” she raised her eyebrows at the last part and gave him an expectant look.

He frowned. _‘This might be an issue. If Yuki is with him, then it will be impossible for me to protect her from him.’_ He tilted his head back and looked the vampire dead in her eyes, remembering that the last time they had been this close to each other...he had had a gun in his hand…and she had her hand at his throat. _‘But perhaps I can make this vampire’s night a living hell…’_

“I accept your deal.”

“Good.” She slowly loosened her grip on his wrist and he thought that he felt something shift back into place. She allowed him to take a step back from their close proximity and to lead her onto the edge of the dance floor as the band began to play a slow waltz. _‘Just my luck. I have a partner for a dance, and it’s a slow formal one...’_ Neither knew that at that precise moment in time they were accurately reading the other’s mind:

_‘Damn.’_

*******

“Ruka, you are never going to believe this…”

“What is it Akatsu- Oh my God! I-Is t-that _her_ a-and _him_? On the dance floor!?” Ruka was having a hard time believing what her eyes were telling her, and her mouth was having an even harder time articulating it. She blinked several times and rubbed her eyes, then turned her gaze back to the dance floor where the band had just started a new song (her mind barely registering it as a waltz) and the two most unlikely people in the school – scratch that – the world, were dancing together. They were the subject of many interested pairs of eyes, mostly from the Day Class boys who cried in happiness; this small scene reinforcing their confidence that the Night Class girls were not all out of reach, before quickly remembering that Zero was in a league of his own (at which time their waterworks went into full swing.)

The pair seemed to glide across the dance floor, oblivious to the stares from their audience, which had drawn back to witness this moment in Cross Academy history: a Night Class student and a Day Class student together without fighting or being swarmed by admirers. Shiki, Ichijou and Aidou along with their ever increasing ring of dancers continued to dance on at the other end of the dance floor, heedless of the commotion that the most reserved member of the Night Class had caused.

Up on the balcony overlooking the hall, Chairman Cross looked down and smiled at the dancing pair.

\--I--

\---o-o-oOo-o-o---

I I

“If you know how to save Zero…I want you to save him! I’ll offer myself in return.” her voice shook, either from fear of what was certain to come, or from the adrenalin pumping through her system, even she didn’t know. _‘_

_But I knew the answer from the beginning.’_

The seemingly young, kind girl gave a small smile of triumph, “Come here Yuki…”

She offered her pale hand for Yuki to grasp, which she did, and curled her long thin fingers around Yuki’s hand. The girl’s hand – no, she quickly reminded herself – Shizuka Hio’s hand, was ice cold to the touch, as if no blood had been pumped through her veins in a long time. It was the hand of a corpse.

Shizuka squeezed Yuki’s hand and forced the prefect to her knees in front of the big stuffed couch on which the pureblood sat like a queen. Yuki was barely able to keep the grimace off her face as she stared the vampire in front of her directly in the eyes. Shizuka moved her free hand to the seat of the couch and pushed herself forewords, closer to Yuki’s face. Her eyes slowly changed from their docile light blue to blood red, causing Yuki to feel like the little girl all alone on a snowy night long ago…

“Good girl. I knew you’d choose to sacrifice yourself.”

She gently ushered Yuki’s hand up to her colorless lips, and licked them. Her half-lidded eyes coolly studying Yuki’s face, tracing over every little detail, every curve and crevice, every line and mark and scratch and blemish – until her eyes ended up on the puncture marks on Yuki’s neck…and narrowed…

Yuki gave an inward sigh, _‘Figures…she would be the type of person who would be jealous about someone drinking my blood before her. At least it was able to help Zero for a while, but hopefully this will save him for good…’_

Shizuka tilted her head to the side and looked at Yuki, “…what is it?”

Yuki’s plane face simply looked at Shizuka with only the barest hint of fear as she said what was on the tip of her tongue since entering the room, “Now I think that… it was a good thing vampires find my blood delicious,” a sad smile found its way onto her face, “because in return, you will save Zero for me.”

Shizuka did not take that statement well. _‘She still thinks that she will survive this night…how amusing.’_

Her grip on Yuki’s hand tightened to an almost bone crushing force, causing her to cry out in pain, “AH!” Shizuka’s face went almost entirely blank, and her voice too had a barely suppressed rage to it, “You stupid little girl…I am the one who drove Zero despair in the first place, you grew up happily didn’t you?” Shizuka gave Yuki a smile with no small amount of fang in it, the message loud and clear: you are at my mercy little human – know your place.

Shizuka tilted her head back and looked down her nose at the girl whose hand she was crushing, and promptly threw Yuki onto the couch beside her with a thud.

Yuki tried with all her might to not make a sound and look brave, but being thrown into a solid old couch by a pureblood vampire had a way of dashing even the best of plans. “Umph…” she chocked out, “…damn that hurt.” The last part she muttered under her breath, with a glare up at the hostile young woman looking down at her.

If Shizuka had heard her, she did not show it. Instead she shifted her weight so that she was leaning over Yuki on the couch, her right hand moving up to brush some hair behind Yuki’s ear.

“Eyes that look straight into my own…they remind me of Zero’s all those years ago, when I last saw him,” a cruel smile formed on her face at the memory. “You’ve been protected so dearly, I’m envious of you…” she allowed the statement to hang in the air long enough for Yuki to try and comprehend it; which she doubted that the girl would be able to, she was just too naïve.

Yuki’s mind kicked into overdrive as those words left Shizuka’s mouth, trying to decipher what those words could possibly mean. It made no sense; here was a person who was beautiful, smart and equally respected and feared by the entire vampire world, why would someone like that feel envious of someone like her? Someone who couldn’t even tell the person she adored that she loved him. “Envious of…me?” She started to sweat under Shizuka’s intense gaze, “You’re a pureblood vampire. Why would you ever want to be like me?”

At those words, said pureblood’s face grew even more emotionless, if that was even possible, a characteristic that her voice did not mirror. “You think that purebloods are happy?” her words carrying just a hint of the insanity she was known for and the promise of a slow painful death if Yuki didn’t shut up soon, the sneer that appeared on Shizuka’s face only reinforced that promise. Yuki came to the conclusion that the title of Madly Blooming Princess was quite apt for the vampire looming over her at that moment.

As quick as the insanity struck Shizuka, it was gone just as fast to wherever it came from. Shizuka’s voice immediately changed back to its usual sickly sweet manner. She gave Yuki a smug smile and got up from the couch and strolled over to a half open door on the other side of the room, all the while talking to Yuki over her shoulder, “Well, all right…I made a promise. I’ll tell you how to save sweet Zero.” Yuki raised herself back into a sitting position on the couch as Shizuka pushed open the door and called down to someone.

“Ichiru. It’s time.”

Yuki gulped.

\--I--

\---o-o-oOo-o-o---

I I


	2. Chapter 2

One – Two – Three

 

One – Two – Three

 

One – Two – Three

 

One – Two – Three

 

They seemed to glide over the dance floor, never paying mind to their surroundings, just dancing to the music. The rest of the couples had gradually returned to the floor after the first few awed minutes of their dance, all the while giving them plenty of space. Every spin, step and turn was done with a grace that none on the floor could match; and none tried to. They seemed on autopilot, seeming to glide over the floor, their eyes never leaving the other’s face, always waiting for the other to pull away and end the dance, but it never happened. By some unspoken agreement, they continued to dance on as the band played. The hem of her dress fluttering around her like wings, her jewels reflecting the lights overhead and her hair seeming to shine like polished silver; the gaze of all present were drawn to her like a moth to a flame. More than one wondered how they had ever thought her plain and unassuming.

 

He, on the other hand, looked ordinary. The same school uniform that every male present had forsaken for the evening in in exchange for a tuxedo set him apart. Not the fact that he was wearing it, no; it was the fact that his shoes were scuffed, his cufflinks dull, his jacket faded from the sun that truly made him stand out like a dandelion in a rose garden. Everyone was dressed up, except him, and he didn’t seem to care one bit about his appearance, and apparently neither did his partner. Their eyes never left the other’s face, and their eyes never ceased to burn with a subdued dislike for the other. That more than anything was what made people who strayed too close back away to a safe distanc, not fear of ruining their moment, but fear of invoking their wrath.   

 

As the last notes from the band faded, all those assembled clapped in appreciation and fled the floor, intent on finding a new partner for the subsequent dance, or getting a drink and a bite to eat. But not the new couple of the evening; Zero went and got two drinks and then proceeded to the corner of the room where Seiren had taken up position to continue their conversation from earlier – sans the grip of death.

 

Seiren took the opportunity to smooth out the creases in her dress that dancing had caused, she had not danced with anyone since she had arrived at the academy. She tried to think back to the last time she had danced with anyone outside her family – and quickly came up blank. She smiled to herself, _‘What would father think if he saw me dancing with a human?’_   Her eyes wandered over to where Zero was collecting their drinks from a table at the far end of the room, _‘I do not think that he would approve,’_ her eyes drifted down to the left side of his chest, to the barely noticeable bulge in his jacket, _‘especially a human from_ that _type of family.’_  She shifted her blank gaze over to the veranda exit way, and tilted her head to the side, ‘ _where is the girl?’_   

 

“What are you looking at?” Her head turned towards the speaker who was presently holding out a glass of punch for her to take. Zero looked over his shoulder in the same direction she had been looking. “Nothing, nothing at all,” she took the offered refreshment with a courteous nod, “thank you.” Zero gave her his patented smirk, a small twist of his mouth, and nodded his head in recognition of her thanks.

 

Seiren lifted her drink to her face, closed her eyes – and sniffed her drink. Zero’s semi-good mood evaporated on the spot, “What? Do you think that I poisoned it?” Her eyes flicked open and over to him, then narrowed. “No, but the possibility does exist. You have proven yourself no friend to vampires, and as such I do not trust you,” her voice still held no emotion, but her eyes flashed with distrust and contempt.

 

Zero seemed to weigh her words, his head rocking slightly from side to side as he thought, and then chuckled. “Probably a good idea in the long run,” he couldn’t keep the dark smirk off his face. She took a sip from her glass and nodded, “I thought so as well.” She leaned back and rested against the wall, he followed suit. Zero regarded his glass for a moment before throwing his head back and downing the rest of its contents in one go. Seiren watched him out of the corner of her eye, a bemused smile threatening to erupt onto her face at his juvenile antics.

 

He looked over towards the veranda’s entry way, “What do you think they are talking about out there?” He gave her a sideways glance, “That _is_ why you decided to leave your ‘post’ right?” He pushed off of the wall and turned to face her, “to keep an eye on me? To make sure that they,” he cocked his head in the veranda’s direction, “were able to have a private conversation?” Seiren’s eyes narrowed even more. Her voice took on a decidedly chilly tone, “Yes, and I would appreciate if you allowed them some peace for the time being.” Zero continued to stare at her, his distrustful eyes searching hers for some evidence of a plot, even as she stared right back at him with challenging eyes. Once again Zero was forced to admit that as much as he may detest the vampire in front of him, he didn’t get the sense that she was plotting anything more nefarious than allowing Kaname and Yuki to talk alone.

 

With an internal sigh of defeat, Zero allowed his predatory smile from earlier to again creep over his face, “Alright, for now, let them have their conversation,” he again leaned towards her so that his face was mere inches from hers, “but how are you going to keep me entertained in the meantime?”

 

If it was even possible, her eyes arrowed even more.

 

*********     


There were certain things that Sayori Wakaba could not say no to: one was any request her late mother made of her, second was just about anything her roommate Yuki asked her to do, another was dark chocolate, and now it seemed she could add another item to that list; the charming smile of one Aido Hanabusa. If she had not been so intent on finding a dance partner, she would never have wandered onto the dance floor, and subsequently never stumbled upon Aido and his merry circle of dancers. Yay for her. 

 

It was for that chance encounter that she found herself hand in hand with said handsome Night Class student and a giggling older girl; she failed to see anything funny in the current situation though. An emotion that apparently did not go unnoticed by Aido, “Hey! What’s with the sour face? This is supposed to be a fun time tonight!” she didn’t say a word; she only turned her head to face him and gave him the most expressionless look he had ever seen, even her green eyes seemed listless. He blanched.

 

“Do I look like I am enjoying myself?” He was taken aback by the question, “Um…” Luckily he was saved by the band ending their current number and the dance partners departing for refreshments. His dance circle followed the rest off the floor.

 

He retreated to one of the many columns that jutted out from the walls and leaned against it, all the while keeping his gaze on the bored girl who had all but told him she did not enjoy his company. _‘I think – I think that is the first girl to ever tell me that they did not enjoy my company.’_ He frowned at that thought, he had never met anyone wh– scratch that, his family and a good portion of the Night Class weren’t overly fond of him – _‘Damn.’_

But what the girl said still haunted him. “Do I look like I am enjoying myself?” she had said. _‘She didn’t look like she enjoyed the dance, but how is that possible, everyone at this school (he didn’t count his classmates or the Prefects) liked him, he was their Idol… wasn’t he?’_ His eyes roamed over the crowd until he found the girl who had shaken him with only one sentence sitting alone at a table near the exit.

 

Sayori had been looking forward to the dance too. She had planned exactly what she was going to wear, what she wanted to do; she had been fixated on making this night one to remember, that was until her perfectly planned evening had been shattered by _him_. All of her planning and preparations ruined in one fell swoop. She had looked lovely too; her shiny honey colored hair pinned back by a pair of brass rose pins, her grey and scarlet high necked dress, accentuated with white roses across her chest from the left side of her neck to just above her right breast, her face covered in a modest amount of make-up for the first time since her mother’s funeral, the first _real_ pair of heels she had bought for herself. All the shopping she and Yuki had done in the nearby town was wasted by the _–_ what she thought _–_ thoughtless actions of one spoiled brat. Her first real dance had definitely not gone as she had wanted.

 

_‘Oh, I will get you for this,’_ she rubbed her hands together and allowed a smile that would frighten a Level E vampire to grace her face for just a moment, _‘just you wait Aido Hanabusa.’_ She continued on that train of thought as she quietly exited the ballroom and started towards her dorm room.

 

From his spot along the wall Aido saw the sullen girl slip away into the night. He took the lull in the festivities to disappear into the night undetected seconds later.

 

\--I--

\---o-o-oOo-o-o---

I I

 

Yuki could hear the clap of steel toed boots on cold stone steps as whoever ‘Ichiru’ was ascended the stairs to the room she and Shizuka Hio shared. Strangely she did not fear what was to come, as long as two of the few people she cared about were safe, she didn’t care about the cost that needed to be paid.

 

The archway that lead to the basement was made entirely of stone, just like the steps and the tile throughout the rest of the old dorm. But unlike the rest of the house, these stones seemed to give off an otherworldly feel; a cold menace that chilled Yuki’s very bones, yet at the same time seemed familiar to her. That feeling did nothing to set her at ease, if anything, it made her dread whatever was coming up those stairs even more.

 

Shizuka continued to survey Yuki’s reaction as she leaned back against the wall and waited for her servant to arrive with his “package”. “About time Ichiru. I was starting to think you didn’t want my little plan to succeed.”

 

The masked figure that stepped through the stone archway elicited an small exclamation from the Prefect, _‘He looks like…’,_ but it was the woman he held in his hands that drew the young girl’s attention. The woman could be no older than twenty-five, and had that unblemished pearl white skin that even models did not posses. Her hair was straight and fell to just above her knees, Yuki could not be sure of its exact color, but it looked like a pale blonde bordering on almost white. Her cloths consisted only of a white obi and a white sash that kept everything closed. The oddest thing that captured Yuki’s attention though was the resemblance between the unconscious woman and the girl who was smiling at her. _‘They’re related. They have to be.’_

 

Shizuka gave Yuki a smile that screamed of mental instability and walked past this Ichiru person and sat back down next to Yuki. She leaned in close to her neck and inhaled; she let out a chuckle of anticipation, “That’s my real body.”  Yuki barely concealed her gasp, but her brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, _‘She’s sleeping!’_ Yuki felt Shizuka’s hair against her cheek as she turned her head to survey her real body.

 

She pushed up off of the couch and slowly sauntered over to Ichiru and her body, “It’s easy to save Zero.” As she got closer to the two stationary figures, her black lace clad body cut an even sharper contrast to her real one. She raised her left hand and took her real body’s hand in hers, “that boy,” the older Shizuka started to open her eyes. Her eyes were a pale rose, and when she spoke it was the sultry voice of a siren, “needs only,” the younger Shizuka started to close her eyes, “to drink my blood.” With those final words, the younger Shizuka crumpled back onto the couch, her head coming to rest on the stone floor with a soft ‘thump’.

 

Yuki could scarcely believe what she had just heard, “Your blood?!” _‘That’s it, all of this, just to be told THAT!’_ The newly awakened Shizuka Hio nodded to Ichiru, who promptly allowed her to stand under her own power, before gracefully moving closer to Yuki. “Yes…the blood of his master…Shizuka Hio,” she flexed her hands, creating fists as if testing that her body had not fallen into disrepair in her absence from it. When she was satisfied that all was well, her gaze once again fell on Yuki.

 

One trait that seemed to have carried over from young body to old were the half lidded eyes, the same eyes that were now boring right into Yuki, and while the other Shizuka was able to set Yuki ill at ease, the older Shizuka’s rose eyes were able to completely hold Yuki to her spot even as she trembled in fear. “Then, Zero cannot fall to Level E. He will become a true member of the Night Clan.”

 

She turned her attention to Ichiru, who was standing close to Yuki’s right hand, “Ichiru, put Maria’s body on the bed.” The masked figure didn’t say a word as he bent down and gently picked up the sleeping girl from the ground, before heading out the doors that Yuki had come in earlier, doubtlessly to put Maria onto one of the many beds upstairs. As soon as Ichiru left the room, Yuki was treated to Shizuka Hio’s undivided attention.

 

The mad glint in her eyes seemed to return, but with her real eyes the effect was magnified a thousand fold, “Now for your promise,” she crossed her arms over her chest, as if she were cold, “I am being hunted…and I need more power. Offer your blood to me. I am to be pitied.” She uncrossed her arms and again leaned down onto the couch and closer to Yuki, her long locks of hair seeming to perfectly frame her eyes and face. “I must have your innocent blood…”

 

_‘Why is she being hunted? Is it because of all the people she’s killed?’_   Yuki couldn’t help but ask the obvious question, “You need more power, but, if you attack the other students…” She was cut off in her musing by Shizuka’s hand inching closer to her neck; up to the bow she had worn as part of the gown given to her by Kaname. The pureblood latched hold of it and in one smooth motion, untied it.

 

“Your blood alone should be enough…” she started to breath through her nose, savoring the scent of her forthcoming meal. She allowed the ribbon to fall to the ground, and her now empty hand again climbed to Yuki’s throat, caressing it. The hair on the back of Yuki’s neck stood up and her hands shook in terror. Shizuka’s hand then slid up to stroke Yuki’s now pale cheek, and to brush some hair back behind her ear.

 

“Do you understand? What it means for a pureblood’s fangs to pierce you?”

 

She smiled ominously and leaned in towards Yuki’s neck…

 

\--I--

\---o-o-oOo-o-o---

I I

 

_‘What the HELL is this human playing at? I don’t get it. I doubt that Aido the Idiot would ever get him to agree to anything, so that means he is antagonizing me out of his own volition._ ’ Her eyes were nothing more than thin lines set into her face by this time, and she knew that, but her title as the Ice Queen was the last thing on her mind at that point; now it was just taking all her self control not to slit his throat with her nails and watch him bleed to death at her feet. Something she rather doubted would be received all that well by her peers _–_ or the Chairman. _‘What more can I do? I have already stalled him as long as I possibly could, and Kaname never_ actually _told me to bar anyone from his presence.’_  

 

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then exhaled. _‘Damn, I do not like this Prefect one bit, at least the girl is respectful, he is just an uncouth barbarian.’_ She opened her eyes and her face again took on the characteristics of a marble statue: emotionless and hard. She stared out over his shoulder at the veranda, where she could barely pick out a lone figure standing against the stone railing. She smiled, she had stalled Zero long enough for Kaname and the girl to have their little chat, her job for the evening was over. Moving only her eyes, she stared Zero square in the face, as moving her head would bring her into contact with the side of his own _–_ which she rather wanted to avoid touching at all cost.

 

“It seems that that will not be necessary. Kaname seems to be done with his conversation. Thank you for your cooperation.” she gave Zero a small smirk.

 

Zero sighed heavily into the side of her head; her heightened hearing detecting the underlying frustration his face did not display outwardly. “Then I will be taking my leave of you then,” he stepped back, giving Seiren room to breath, but not before taking her right hand in his, and planting a kiss on it, “until we meet again.” He gave her a tight smile, turned on his heel, and walked towards the dark veranda.

 

_‘Her reaction to that last part was priceless. I just wished I had a camera._ ’ His smile morphed from tight and polite to smug halfway across the room _, ‘I have got to do that again, she is too fun to tease, not even Yuki blushes like that.’_

 

  *********  

 

Seiren couldn’t move. Or more precisely, the portion of her brain that usually controlled her motor functions was busy; it was trying to grasp something even more difficult than making an aristocratic vampire, heir to a multi-million dollar fortune move from her current position: why had the last surviving member of the greatest vampire hunting family just kissed her hand?

 

Now, in defense of her brain, it did do two things for Seiren. One, it gave her a healthy pink hue around her cheeks, and secondly, it made the corners of her mouth curl up into one of the few true smiles she had ever had. All things considered, it was not a bad tradeoff for several seconds of inactivity.

 

 --I--

 ---o-o-oOo-o-o---

I I

 

Sayori had been thanking whatever Gods were out there that no one had seen her leave the dance. Her night had already been ruined, now all she needed was the entire school believing that she couldn’t dance or, heaven forbid, find anyone to dance _with_. Somewhere in the middle of her mental rant of things to do to Aido Hanabusa, she had started to articulate her plans to the cool night air. “ _–_ then I’m gonna feed his body to a wood chipper and use whatever remains to fertilize the dorm garden.” She stopped to consider one result of her ‘fertilization project’, “the plants would probably die from lack of substance.” She nodded her head, made a mental note to get better fertilizer in the future, and continued walking.

 

_‘What the HELL is wrong with this girl?!’_

Aido made a mental note to stay even deeper in the shadows while stalking _–_ um, following intently _–_ the girl who had so detested his company only minutes ago. He had followed her around the side of the school, all the while listening to her not so silent plans for revenge. The entire time he had been following her he had come to several realizations: one, she has a homicidal maniac who would sooner kill him than look at him, two, every gory detail ended up with him in a garden, as either food or as a scarecrow, and thirdly _–_ well _–_ she was a homicidal maniac. All-in-all, not the type of person he should allow to stay angry at him for any length of time, or ever, he liked the later idea most. He made a quick detour through some trees and jumped out onto the water that was all around the academy, and using his control over ice turned the top of the water into a crude skating rink, allowing him to make his way past Sayori without her noticing him in the dark, and making her rub her arms from the suddenly chilly night.

 

He quietly made his way to the entrance to the Day Class girl’s dormitory, silently thanking the Gods that there was no gatekeeper, and waited for her to get there so he could apologize and beg for mercy. Aido prided himself on his mind, it was what made him renowned all over the scientific world, and also made him a tidy sum of money on the side… But now, every synapse in his highly intelligent brain was yelling at him to grovel and beg. Maybe she would leave out the wood chipper if he was lucky…

 

That was the moment that the girl his mind was occupied over stepped out from under the gate’s shadow and continued towards her dorm, and him. She was so caught up in her fantasy of death and dismemberment that she was nearly to the door when she finally saw him. He was leaning against the wall next to the door, with the outdoor lights making his blond hair seem more like butter than gold.

 

She stopped dead in her tracks, “What the hell do you want you bastard?” Her fists were clenched at her sides, and her right eye had seemed to develop a slight tick, but all-in-all she was her same cheerfully homicidal self.

 

“Um _–_ well you see _–_ you seemed kind of – um – agitated at the dance, so I – uh – decided to make sure you were ok. So – um – yeah – that’s why I’m here.” He knew it sounded lame, but her manic, hate filled eyes were _really_ starting to get to him.

 

As soon as the last words left his mouth she seemed to deflate; her eye stopped twitching, her breathing became more regular, and her hands uncurled, her face went slack, “You really suck tonight, you do know that right?”

 

“Yeah _–_ kinda’”

 

“So, did you come here to apologize, or to beg for your life?” she tilted her head to the side and gave him a sickly sweet smile.

 

“Or maybe you really came here to _suck_ , that is what vampires do, right?” her smile morphed into a smug grin as she arched her eyebrows, as if daring him to say otherwise; about the blood sucking or the vampire part he wasn’t quite sure.

 

“Once you add things up, it’s not hard to guess what the Night Class consists of…” she let the sentence hang in the air, allowing Aido to start sweating.

 

And sweat Aido did, _‘there is no way that she was able to put everything together! It’s just not possible!’_

“Um _–_ uh _–_ w-what do you m-mean?” he knew this was not going to end well.

 

“Exactly what I said.”

 

_‘That’s what I was worried about; Shit –  alright now Aido, the responsibility of the Night Class’s secret is in your hands, try not to screw it up too badly…’_   

 

He put on his most unamused face and pushed off from the wall, all ideas about groveling for forgiveness suddenly gone from his mind. For the first time since he had started attending the academy he, Aido Hanabusa, would try and behave in a manor that befitted an aristocratic vampire. If he didn’t then their secret was out, and Kaname would have his beautiful head on a platter. “How much do you know?”

 

“Enough _–_ oh! _–_ and before you ask, no I never told anyone,” her smug smile never seemed to waiver.

 

“Good, I’m not that good at erasing memorie _–_ ”

 

He never got the last word out, as the explosion from over by the old Moon Dorm, and the shockwave it sent through the school, attracted his undivided attention.

 

“Oh shit!” For the first time all night Sayori and Aido were in a verbal agreement about something.

 

Aido turned to Sayori, “We’ll continue this little conversation later,”

 

“Yeah, I think the huge fireball o’ death takes precedence to your little secret.”

 

But her words were heard only by the wind; Aido was already gone.

 

“You jerk! You’re supposed to say good-bye before you leave!”

 

\--I--

\---o-o-oOo-o-o---

I I

 

Kaname stared at the orange glow off in the distance, now having to deal with half the school pressing against him, crowding the veranda, trying to get a better view of whatever had just happened. He narrowed his eyes at the fire that was quickly spreading to the trees around the Moon dormitory; he turned around and walked against the horde of students back into the dance hall, and nodded to all the vampires present. No words were needed, his message was loud and clear.

 

See what it is. Fix it if you can.

 

The assembled vampires all left in blurs of speed; save one. Seiren walked over to the punch table and grabbed a glass of water off to one side, added two tablets to it and watched the tablets dissolve into the crimson nectar of life: blood. Taking the now bloody glass, she walked over to a now sitting Kaname and gave it to him.

 

“You look like you could use it.”

 

He didn’t raise his head, just nodded as he stared into space…

 

_‘What did you just do Shizuka?’_

_‘But more importantly,’_ he downed the glass in one gulp, _‘where is Yuki?’_

 

\--I--

\---o-o-oOo-o-o---

I I

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, the first installment of what I hope is a story worth continuing. This functioned more as a set up for things to come more than anything; the real differences will start to show in what is to come. Anyway, I humbly thank you for reading this and by all means review and critique! That’s how things get better!


End file.
